


Her Rightful Place

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [37]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hicsqueak, One Shot, Social Standing, Witching Society, high society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Hecate Hardbroom was from a high born family and since confinement she was kept away from that world, but now an invitation has been received. Does she want to accept it?
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Her Rightful Place

Pippa was well aware of the annual dinner held for the heads of high borne and titled witching families. Everyone was. Many dreamed of marrying into these pure blood lines, those such as the Hallow’s, but Pippa didn’t. She was different. She always had been despite her popularity as a teenager at Cackle’s. Pippa’s family were about as ordinary and witches could be without actually being Ordinaries. Her parents weren’t traditional and neither was Pippa so she just never really thought about the snobby lot until Hecate pushed a letter in front of her on her latest visit to Pentangle’s. It was addressed to Hecate, but she obviously wanted her to read it, so she did. It was from the head of the most senior witching families in the whole of Britain inviting Hecate as the last of the Hardbroom line to attend now that it was possible for her to do so. Pippa was a little taken back, she knew Hecate’s father had been influential but not to that extent.

“Will you go? I mean, there’s more influence and power sat at this event than the worlds witching governments combined I’d think” Pippa asked, but she could tell by Hecate’s face that there was more to it than that. “I despise them. Not for their history or for their blood, but for the rights they have over the rest of the world and other witches and wizards not so fortunate. Once I might have been proud to attend but no longer. My eyes have been opened slightly by someone who shall remain nameless, but who adores the colour pink. Someone who they would never accept as my... companion to such an event. So for that fact alone regardless of all the other reasons, I shall not be going. I would rather spend my evening with you up to my neck in mud than with those... those... stick in the muds!”

Pippa pulled her Hiccup into her arms and gave her the biggest squeezy hug, which Hecate slowly returned and added a soft nuzzle to Pippa’s neck “You know that could be fun. It’s rather good for the skin actually. Well certain types of mud, not just your rolling around in the dirt of the herb garden at midnight. Although I’m up for that to if you felt like it” Pippa joked, trying to cheer the mood up just a little. “I love you very much Hecate Hardbroom. I know this could’ve been a huge step on the social ladder to get back the lifestyle that was robbed from you as a girl so thank you, I—“ but Hecate cut her off with a brush of her thumb to Pippa’s lips “Any step without you by my side would only be a step backwards and I’m not prepared to do that any longer. You are my family and all I need.”


End file.
